The Aftermath
by peetapen
Summary: In which Jesse found a song that he identifies as his theme song for Beca. And how they both said those three words after the aftermath. Two part story: First during spring break, one shot of Jesse. Second part: after they gotten together from the ICCA Finals.
1. Spring break

A/N: Is it so hard to fall in love with Skylar after watching Pitch Perfect? I don't think so. I've watched the film around 10 times already and still squeal at Beca and Jesse's scenes. Just, the dynamic of their relationship was heart tingling. It's not too sweet and not too intense. Just the right amount of knowing a person at the right place and at the right time. And probably sharing such good voices. It's a shame they never did a duet. But then again, the film would have been a bit icky if that happened.

So here is something I did about Beca and Jesse's relationship. This takes place in two of the film's situation: First, Spring Break when they first fought and Aftermath, after they get together. I should call this as the **story in which Jesse found his and Beca's theme song where he realized what he was looking for in his relationship with Beca and vice versa.**

PS: For better appreciation of the story, please listen to Lifehouse's Aftermath song. It's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever listened to and I have been listening to it all throughout I've written this.

I would love some reviews!

* * *

The familiar smell washed over him and still, his heart was breaking. Sure, this wasn't the first time that he really felt something special about a girl but Beca really did pull up a lot of strings in his heart.

He's never met a girl who's so afraid of feeling something and he can't help but reach out and tell her that it's okay to be afraid, or to cry, or to be angry or really just to laugh and smile.

She had the most beautiful smile after all.

"Jesse? Is that you?" he heard his mom call for him.

"Yes mom!"

"Get in the house Jesse! You look like you've seen a ghost. You just got suddenly stuck in the pathway!" his brother teased. "What are you, sick or something?"

"Coming in already!"

* * *

Jesse caught himself staring in the space again as he ate dinner with his family. His little brother was teasing him all throughout the day but he can't seem to stop himself from feeling, well, ill about his and Beca's situation.

He tried so hard to reach out. He always taught that he was a good guy. He's never experienced a girl yelling at him the way Beca yelled at him. It was like; he never existed in his life, like he never shared anything with her. _She never acknowledged that I cared for her._

When she shouted at him at the semi-finals, not only did she embarrassed her in front of everyone, she really refused him.

_How could I have been possibly a bigger idiot than that time? _He thought he was already breaking Beca's walls. She showed him her work, she watched The Breakfast Club with her and she smiled at him- more often and possibly genuine (or it could just be his imagination) than what she shared so far with the people she was with all those time.

_I knew her better. I knew her better_.

_If we can make it through this storm_

_And become who we were before_

_Promise me we'll never look back_

_The worst is far behind us now_

_We'll make it out of here somehow_

_Meet me in the aftermath_

_Oh, meet me in the aftermath_

"What-what is that you're playing Riley?" Jesse woke up with a sweet song in his ears. He followed the song and saw his brother Riley following a song with his piano.

"Oh, morning college person!" Harry annoyingly called him that after failing to come up with something witty. "It's just Lifehouse's Aftermath. It's from their latest album, Almeria."

"Has that ever been used to anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in a movie or commercial?"

"I'm not sure really. Although it just came out." Riley looked at Jesse quizzically. Jesse was grinning from ear to ear. "Could you teach me how to play that Riley?"

"...wake me in the aftermath…"

"Yeah! You got it dude." Riley patted Jesse's back as Jesse perfectly sang Aftermath for the nth time while playing the piano.

"So…who's this girl?" Riley asked Jesse.

"What girl?"

"Oh come on, you only play like this when it's about a girl. I must say though, this seems a little different. You don't go to the dramatic, deep meaningful ones."

"What are you saying? That I'm not deep enough to be taken seriously?" Jesse half protested to his brother.

"I'm just saying…this girl's going to have it special. I've never seen you wanting to learn a piece ever since you're last serious girlfriend in 7th grade. And that saying something 'cause you're pretty much serious about this love thing all the time anyway. Every girl is special and needs to be treated as such," Riley mocked, "Such a softie."

"Hey...at least I get straight girls and don't accidentally become someone's beard" Riley gave a Jesse a punch in the shoulder and pretty soon the two brothers are wrestling their way to lunch.

* * *

Jesse laid his hand on the piano as he finished playing Aftermath again.

_How I wish I could tell you all this. I wish I could ask you to go back to how we were before. I'm even willing to wait for you until you can accept what I feel for you. But Beca...I don't understand why you push me away. I'm not even in my stage yet where I put myself between you and everything. Not that I'm planning to. But, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere and I care for you. What don't you want me to? Is it a manly or feminism thing? I've nothing against women. I've nothing against your ear spikes or eyeliner either. I respect who you are. But if you can't even recognize me as part of your life, then what am I doing in your life? I don't have any right to invade it if you don't want me to. And yet you've made me believe that I can come in your life. Why is that? I'm no expert in figuring women that's for sure. But I'm not thick. I have feelings for you. Please, don't push me away. And...how I wish I can still be with you after all of this, we could stay as we were together, after this aftermath._

Jesse sighed to himself as he thought of what he would have said to Beca if...if she ever comes back to him.

* * *

A/N: follow me on twitter: po_beiah or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Tell me what you think guys. I would really appreciate reviews! This is after Beca and Jesse got together.

I don't own the characters of Pitch Perfect. But Skylar can have my heart if he asked me.

* * *

"Jesse?" Beca followed her boyfriend's instructions. She never understood Jesse's fascination with surprises and little gifts but the man seemed to have no end of showering her with appreciation ever since they got together. _Talk about being serious_. Deep inside though, she's enjoying every minute of it. She's never been with anyone who's more interested in her that she is with herself. Jesse's proven to be her bane. _He'd be the death of me, the LA me_. Most days, Beca is busy creating memories as her father always reminded her. But she still can't forget the dream she has. Sure, she has something to look forward to everyday and friends and someone special to make her days go by but still, something you dream about everyday is not easy to forget.

She's not been able to create as many mixes as she does before. It tickles her heart a bit but then she remembers Jesse's smile...the way his dorky face lights up when she sees her and how she feels her own mouth opening in a huge smile when she sees him. How her heart races when Jesse reaches down and grabs her hand when they're walking. Such silly things, but Jesse's in love with it.

"How could you stand me?" Beca once asked Jesse. For all the times Jesse have showed his feelings (most explicitly), she still can't tell why he stays. It wasn't the first time she asked that question.

"I'll tell you. Someday." Jesse always responded with that answer.

_Such a huge, ugly...sweet dork,_ Beca smiled to herself as she made her way to Jesse's dorm.

She found Benjie inside practicing a magic trick with Estelle, one of the newest Barden Bella. Beca knocked softly on the opened door.

"Uhm...Benjie?"

"Oh Beca...right on time"

"Hi Beca." Estelle greeted Beca which Beca responded with a nod.

"Where's Jesse?"

"Oh, ahm...what did he say should l tell you?" Benjie wasn't one who forgets things but he can be a tease when it's about Jesse. It took quite a while for Benjie to build the "suspense".

"He told me you should go the library's back garden"

* * *

She heard a piano playing. Something about the music was very familiar with her. Once or twice she heard Jesse humming this song. Especially when she gets all quiet and mysterious again with him- when she's retreating back to how she was before.

She's asked Jesse many times why he was humming that song. And Jesse will say the same thing she's said when she asked why he stayed, "I'll tell you. Someday."

_We have kept a light on through the trouble_

_Treaded water - in a sea of tears_

_Now I'm shooting arrows across your night sky_

_Trying to land in your atmosphere_

Jesse was playing in an upright piano inside a pavilion. Beca never knew that there was a piano at the back of the library garden.

He lifted his head and stared at Beca as he continued singing.

_If we can make it through this storm_

_And become who we were before_

_Promise me we'll never look back_

_The worst is far behind us now_

_We'll make it out of here somehow_

_Meet me in the aftermath_

_There's so much more to life than all of the hours_

_Moments that just slid beneath our feet_

_In the times that we put it all on the table_

_And help feels too far beyond our reach_

_There's so much more to talk about than the weather_

_But right now it just feels easier_

She sang to him before. And in front of many people too. Granted maybe it was just her and Jesse who understood what she was trying to say when she sang "Don't you forget about me". Might be some people noticed it when Jesse slowly brought his hand up in a fist. But still...that was between them two. _That was my favorite part_.

Music was big chunk of how their relationship dynamic works. Jesse always breaks out in a song whenever she feels down or he feels unusually happy about anything. Like their first night together. Or when he saw her crying while watching Chariots of Fire.

_If we can make it through this storm_

_And become who we were before_

_Promise me we'll never look back_

_The worst is far behind us now_

_We'll make it out of here somehow_

_Meet me in the aftermath_

_Oh, meet me in the aftermath_

Jesse stopped playing and for a long while stared at her.

_You're probably wondering what I'm doing here Beca. You know me to be this really romantic guy. But there's one thing I want to say because I'm afraid you'll turn away from me. This is the storm I am tackling for the past few months I've been with you. Please, please whoever's listening to me; give me the courage to say this. And please, don't let her stray away from me._

"I-" Jesse started. Beca slowly walked towards him. She can hear her heart pounding though she doesn't know why. She's always been annoyingly surprised by Jesse's romanticism but this time, this moment, she can't help herself from wanting to hear it from his lips. _The aftermath-the-after-all-we've-been-through-and-me-serenading-you-in-front-of-people-and-this-is-who-you-are-for-me-after-all-of-it._

The kiss after the Finals meant many things. It was her accepting him. It was him forgiving her. It was a moment where they were finished in their unidentified storm (thanks to her). It was the moment she recognized him, Jesse, as part of who she will be at this time of her life.

"I-" Jesse stammered. Beca stopped from her stride and stood in front of Jesse. She took Jesse's hand and brought her other hand to his face and slowly pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered in Jesse's ear. Jesse let out a breath and started laughing. Beca stared at him and then started laughing too.

"You do realize you just beat me at my funk...again," Jesse exclaimed while laughing, "And here I thought I was the romantic"

"Well, you bring that out of me," Beca smiled and stared at him.

"I love you," Jesse answered back. He put both his hands to Beca's cheeks and kissed her slow and deep.

_This is our aftermath. Here, together, in each other's arms._

"I love you Beca"

"I love you Jesse"

* * *

A/N: follow me on twitter: po_beiah or tumblr: somedayillbepeterpan


End file.
